Communication apparatuses such as mobile terminals that can perform data communication have been proposed. Many communication apparatuses are configured so that while data communication by applications running on the communication apparatus is permitted by default, data communication by applications selected by the user can be prohibited.
The communication apparatus permits or prohibits data communication by filtering. The communication apparatus also counts the amount of data communication for management. The data that are counted are data for which data communication is permitted during the filtering. In this case, depending on the method for counting the amount of communication data, the counted amount of communication data and the amount of data actually transmitted to the network might differ.